howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bewilderbeast
The Bewilderbeast is a gigantic, new dragon type that appeared in How To Train Your Dragon 2. Appearances In How To Train Your Dragon 2, there are two specimens confirmed; Drago's muddy Bewilderbeast serves as Drago Bludvist's secret weapon in his army. The second Bewilderbeast, also known as the Snowy Bewilderbeast, obeys Valka in the film and serves as king of the Dragon's Den. The Snowy Bewilderbeast is also seen outside the Dragon's Den fighting the Muddy Bewilderbeast. He is killed by the Muddy Bewilderbeast, who stabs him in the underside. Characteristics The Bewilderbeasts are the biggest of all dragon kinds known in Berk, even exceeding the Red Death. Today, only a few of these titans remain out therehttp://howtotrainyourbabyboo.tumblr.com/post/84887224408/bewilderbeasts. They have not been abundant in numbers, but this is unclear whether their populations are small by nature or if they are endangered. On stats, they are stronger in attacks and heavier in build, but less agile than their fire-breathing counterparts. The ice dragon have narrower orbits as being flightless, and less shot limits as well. 'Dragon Appearance' The Bewilderbeast is a very large, spiky dragon with two big mammoth-like tusks and huge multiple wings. The front side of their bodies are covered with burr-like spikes, along with two lines of spikes along the eyelids, giving an impression of eyebrows. 'King's frills' can be seen on the occipital region. Their size appears to be slightly larger than those of the Red Death. Protrusions from the back of their head form a frill. Unlike the Red Deaths, the Bewilderbeasts are unable to fly as not having proper wings enough for flight, mostly due to their colossal body sizes. This makes one of the few weaknesses that makes this species vulnerable. Proportions of upper and lower jaws are unlike those of usual reptiles, having a fish-like mouth with small teeth. Their lips are similar to that of mammals like humans to enable them 'blow' actions. Interestingly, no nostrils are visible on their faces. Its hard, "coral-like amphibian skin" covers the whole body and the scales provide surprisingly robust defenses to the dragonA caption from official art book by Lucasmanlucas. retrieved on 31 May 2014. In total, this species has many unique characteristics, making it a very mammal-like dragon. Its many colours include ice white, muddy gray, and dark purple. 'Behaviors' The Bewilderbeast is truly the king of dragons. They are currently the most powerful dragon, and also being so far the largest of all known dragons. It is normal for them to have their own 'nest' and be protectors or guardians of smaller dragons nearby, and they are seemingly generous to take care of fellows in the nest. Generous individuals even chase around ceanic fish and gather like baleen whales to feed dragons under their cares. Societies well ruled by each Bewilderbeast has highly advanced organization constructions that work for goodness of every member of the communities. On the other hand, however, they can force or enslave the other dragons even against their wills to do the Bewilderbeast's bidding. This feature is quite identical to what the Red Death had demonstrated, and the fates of the minions really depend on each Bewilderbeast's morality and situations. They are leaders of dragons, and are essentially living 'nature' themselves to preordain entire ecosystems; being gentle, 'father nature' or benevolent, 'natural disaster or storm'. 'Dragon Controlling' Ice Blast is probably one of the most unique among all behaviors demonstrated by the Bewilderbeasts, right next to their amazing ability to take control of even the strongest of wills and minds of lesser dragons using ultrasonic sounds. So called the Alpha Species, the Bewilderbeasts are so far the only species of any organisms to cause hypnosis at will in the natural world. It was once unclear whether this ability is a separated ability or is merely one of its behaviors, but it was later revealed that besides possessing hypnotic abilities, each Bewilderbeast devotes sufficient efforts to gain trusts and respects from nest matesValka’s Bewilderbeast from Dragonpedia. retrieved on 30 May 2014, and successes must be accompanied by moralities and the kings' own wills to bring happiness and fortunes to other dragons. Once controlling is actuated, all other smaller dragons in the areas are under king's command and will and seemingly unable to resist without countermeasures, save for babies who "don't listen to anyone". Natural history of this species about how they gained this ability is unknown. 'Nest Creating' Bewilderbeasts utilize their blizzard abilities to create icy shells of their nests. In the process, Bewilderbeasts choose ideal environments to involve natural hot springs (possibly near volcanoes), and they enjoy and pleasant hot waters themselves, despite being Arctic sea dragons. The trend of habitat selection adjacent to volcanoes is similar to that of the Red Death. The Bewilderbeasts also rather fond of designing their own kingdoms in terms of ice arts. Additionally, the palaces of kings may also function as obvious marks to show their territories and to show kings' mightiness to avoid needless conflicts with threat effects (may also be useful to find other members of their kind), or as signs of safe shelters or homes to back for those who need safeties. Abilities .]] See Fire Types. The Bewilderbeasts are Arctic dragon and their bodies have high tolerances to harsh natural environments of frozen and windy oceans. Bewilderbeasts' most notable and feared abilitiy is to burst stream of ice-turning water on contact like liquid nitrogen. This ice-blast is extremely powerful, and can create immense 'glacial explosions' on contact. Bewilderbeasts can either contain freezing airs in their bodies or to create cold mists themselves, and adapt this ability to shoot destructive projectiles. This ability to shoot ice is similar to the Flightmare or the Doomfang, a large sea dragon that shoots "blue fire" to freeze its victims. However, unlike the Doomfang, the Bewilderbeast shoot large sprays of freezing water that eventually turns into ice on impact. This is the only dragon confirmed to breathe ice. Seemingly, they can create glaciers and ice masses that are far larger than their own bodies. The fact that Bewilderbeasts prefer the hot springs near the volcanoes indicates that they do not take cold waters into their bodies to utilize ice blasts. The Bewilderbeast's breath appears to be freezing cold, which may be how they eject the sea water and are then able to reduce its temperature to below freezing right as it crashes into its target. The Bewilderbeast can use its tusks and head to battle. In the trailer, both Bewilderbeasts battled with their tusks and headbutts which is similar to how moose, deer and other animals with horns or antlers. Also due to the Bewilderbeasts large size they can throw themselves on to enemies and their weight is heavy enough to crush one of Drago Bludvist's war machines. Despite being quadruped, they can also stand quite well like some cats and dogs, or bears. Despite being enormous in size and having rather terrestrial form, they are true to their class; capable of swimming in surprisingly fast speed which is faster than the most fine ships. Swimming speed of fully matured Bewilderbeasts are beyond belief; they are capable of ignoring drastic hydraulic drags and water pressures due to their titanic body masses, being very agile enough to chase oceanic fish to feed other dragons, and are fast enough to demonstrate surprise attacks despite being so large. Also, the swimming itself produces devastating side effects at top speeds. Known individuals *Valka's Bewilderbeast *Drago's Bewilderbeast Trivia *In an interview, Dean DeBlois said that the Red Death was the "queen" of Dragons, with the Bewilderbeast as the "king." *There are two known Bewilderbeasts, one that belongs to Drago Bludvist that is dark and menacing, and one that belongs to Valka which is snow-white and calm. *After the Scauldron, this is the second dragon species to spray water as its ranged attack. But it also differs from the Scauldrons' water-breaths due to that the Scauldrons spray boiling water, while the Bewilderbeasts spray freezing current. *Their combat style is somewhat similar to that of horned mammals, such as muskoxes or other animals such as elephants, or walruses. *In total, this dragon is highly hybrid of Blue whales and dinosaurs and mammoths. They also possess several mammal or other animal like traits; whale-like ridges on its belly, robust trunk similar to that of a large herbivore animal or elephant seals, mammoth-like tusks, 'mammalic' face, birds' feather or lions' mane-like frills (somewhat possessing plant-like appearance), fish-like fins behind legs, two big wings resembling body shape of manta-rays, powerful legs resembling those of elephants, fins on tails similar to those of bowmouth guitarfish and some other shark rays, total proportion close to ceratopsian or sauropoda dinosaurs, and so on. *The Bewilderbeast's kind nature (the gentle giants of the sea) is quite similar to those of baleen whales and other marine megafaunas such as whale sharks, basking sharks, manta rays, and so on. *In original concepts, the Bewilderbeast had more aquatic form. If the Red Death in the books are the Leviathan in this world, the Bewilderbeast can be said as the Behemoth (corresponding with the Red Death in the movie is rather Behemoth-like, and the original concept of the Bewilderbeast was more Leviathanic). *So far, The Bewilderbeast has the highest attack power, highest defense joint with the Fireworm Queen, highest firepower and the highest jaw strength in the series. *The Bewilderbeast is said to be inspired by a mammoth, a polar bear, an otter, and a lion mixed together. *The Bewilderbeast seems to have some antennae-like spines on its head. *Even if the Bewilderbeast is much heavier than the Red Death, it seems more flexible. Gallery The Bewilderbeast.png|Hiccup and Valka Meeting the Bewilderbeast Dragons.jpg|The kind King KHyqKscjSxM.jpg|'The alpha', Drago's Bewilderbeast Ttttu.png|Scuttleclaw babies playing on Bewilderbeast's face D2EDnABN16w.jpg|Distract the alpha! (by Hiccup) QJs2FEKWd0s.jpg|Hiccup on Toothless rushing to Drago and his Bewilderbeast rhj.png|Bewilderbeasts fight in background Bewilderbeast Battle.png|Bewilderbeast Battle Bewilderbeast.jpeg|Bewilderbeast Foot Tumblr_n7gqgpTtBR1t4wx8uo_1280.png|Valka and Cloudjumper in front of Valka's Bewilderbeast New bewilderbeast white gallery 01.jpg Final Aftermath.jpg Drago Bludvist's Bewilderbeast.jpg Dragons icon bewilderbeast black.png Dragons icon bewilderbeast white.png Bewilder-beast.jpeg Bewilder-beast2.jpeg CZ9GWBDo8vQ (1).jpg 81cVWLny6IL. SL1500 .jpg 81X1UfFaMfL. SL1500 .jpg Bewilderbeast-toy.jpeg Bewilderbeast-toy2.jpeg Bewilderbeast-toy3.jpg zapper.jpg|Bewilderbeast's orginal concept dragons_silo_bewilderbeast_white1.png Poor white bewilderbeast by bewilderbeast1-d7szcop.jpg 10498700 610406345744199 5674759597694871936 o.png 10460122 610555679062599 1624949349355431220 n.png Tumblr nb2l0gYUXp1sdwsrao1 500.jpg Drago s bewilderbeast spoiler by bewilderbeast1-d7szcbm.jpg References Category:Movie Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Tidal class Category:Alpha class